


[KK] 小妈妈

by Iris_Artemis



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Artemis/pseuds/Iris_Artemis
Kudos: 10





	[KK] 小妈妈

12月20日 清晨

当堂本光一处理完公司的事情回到家时，他的小妈妈已经起床了。一位约莫30左右的omega，穿着肉粉色的毛衣，安静的在厨房做着味增汤。宽大的袖子被随意地卷至手肘，茶色的长发也盘了起来，露出娇嫩的后颈。皮肤和透明的绒毛在阳光的照射下淡淡的泛着粉，像一个熟透了的桃子，待人采撷。

“光一君回来了？我做了早饭，你先吃一口再去休息吧？” 厨房里的omega听到玄关处的响动，把头伸了出来，可爱的三角嘴应该是晚上做了唇膜，看起来软软的透着水光。堂本光一眯着眼睛，沉着声应了下便坐到了餐桌前。

这位小妈妈他说熟也熟，说不熟也不熟。说熟是因为堂本刚就是他接到家里来给自己父亲治病的。堂本光一的父亲已经昏迷两个月了，在一次枪战中不小心被敌人击伤了头部，虽然抢救过来了，但情况却一直不稳定。医生说需要从纯度较高的omega身上提取信息素来慢慢治疗。为了掩人耳目不让底下不安分的人发现这件事，堂本光一只好假借结婚的名义把堂本刚偷偷接到家里，一边在家进行治疗再一边从长计议。而堂本刚，因为哥哥欠了一屁股的债又神秘失踪，刚刚也需要躲避讨债的人。双方一拍即合。堂本光一找到堂本刚的当天，两人就立马签了合同。不过不巧的是，签了合同以后，因为要肃清组里一些别有用心的人，堂本光一几乎每天都要忙到天亮才能回家睡一会儿，所以堂本刚虽然来了一个多月了，两个人却是没说上过几句话。

“想什么呢？早餐都冷了。”一股佛手柑的清香带着风拂过堂本光一的身旁，在餐桌的右侧坐了下来。

“没什么，组里一些事。”

“我在味增里放了点滑子菇，看你前几天挺喜欢吃的。” 堂本刚把手上的筷子递给堂本光一，不知有意还是无意的，碰了下光一的食指。空气中乌木的味道立马加重了。

“你可以不用做这些事的，我也不是真的叫你来当我继母的。”堂本光一清了清嗓子，余光瞥过堂本刚的脸，低下头开始吃饭。这个小妈妈，虽然没有结过婚，但是浑身上下都散发着一股熟透了的味道。前几天早回家偶然碰到了刚刚洗完澡出来的堂本刚，没有盘起来的长发披在肩上，滴下来的水顺着脖子流进未穿好的浴袍的乳沟里，留下几道透明的痕迹。红扑扑的脸上一双湿漉漉的眼睛，像小鹿一样圆滚滚的，只看了堂本光一一眼就叫他呼吸都急促了起来。这个omega真要命，都没有一点和alpha共处一室的警觉的嘛？堂本光一当时想。

思绪回过神来，对面的堂本刚也开始吃早饭了。不过他吃的不是早上做的和食，而是一个夹心的菠萝包。

“你早上就吃这个？”

“对啊，昨天朋友给我推的店，为了不排队起了个大早去买的，菠萝包里面夹冰淇淋！超好吃！你要尝尝吗？” 堂本刚说话的时候嘴巴里的冰淇淋还没咽进去，白色的乳状物在三角嘴里上下翻动着，偶尔露出一截小舌，舔掉嘴角的食物残渣。

“不喜欢吃甜的，你吃吧。” 堂本光一装作很镇定的样子拿起碗喝味增汤。其实心里早就翻江倒海了。他现在就想把这个没有自觉的omega压在餐桌上，扒下他的裤子，用巨大的阴茎好好的教训他。光是想想堂本刚一条腿撑着地，一条腿挂在餐桌上嘤嘤呀呀求饶的样子，堂本光一就觉得自己下半身硬的发痛。

“哼哼，不吃就不吃，我自己吃。”堂本刚白了旁边假正经的某人一眼，闻着空气中渐渐变浓的乌木味，内心不免腹诽了一下，看你能忍到什么时候。


End file.
